As the semiconductor industry has progressed into nanometer technology process nodes in pursuit of higher device density, higher performance, and lower costs, challenges from both fabrication and design issues have resulted in the development of three-dimensional designs, such as a fin field effect transistor (Fin FET). Fin FET devices typically include semiconductor fins with high aspect ratios and in which channel and source/drain regions of semiconductor transistor devices are formed. A gate is formed over and along the sides of the fin devices (e.g., wrapping) utilizing the advantage of the increased surface area of the channel and source/drain regions to produce faster, more reliable and better-controlled semiconductor transistor devices. In Fin FET devices, the upper portion of the fin structure functions as a channel, while the lower portion of the fin structure functions as a well. In some Fin FETs, the fin structures may include a buffer layer providing appropriate stress to the channel layer to enhance carrier mobility in the channel layer.